iGet You
by degrassichick
Summary: If there's one thing Samantha Puckett knows, it's movie quotes. If there's one thing Freddie Benson knows, it's Sam Puckett. Seddie one shot!


**Hey everyone!!!! **

**Okay, so I have, like, no business writing any other fan fictions, but over the last few months, I have fallen into a new obsession. And this obsession is a little strange, since I'm seventeen and am for whatever reason watching Nickelodeon, but that obsession is Seddie. Lol…I've read a TON of Seddie fics and finally decided to give writing one a try.**

**So, here goes.**

**-**

**PS: A few parts from this were loosely (as in _very _loosely, this story totally didn't turn out the way I had originally planned!) inspired of a **_**Dawson's Creek**_** episode**

**-**

**PSS: No mentions of Melanie in this fic because, quite frankly, iTwins SO should not have ended the way it did (if you catch my drift…lol)**

**-**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

**XOX,**

**degrassichick**

**-**

_**iGet You**_

_-_

Samantha Puckett isn't very good around guys. She never has been.

But instead of being one of those girls that gets bashful and embarrassed when they come off looking like a complete dumbass in front of a cute guy, she opts to come off as merely a complete _ass_. She'll punch them, she'll pants them, she'll yell embarrassing things about them at incredibly loud volumes so that people from all angles can hear her, she'll do anything to publicly humiliate them even if they did nothing wrong to her more than smile and wave.

It's her defense mechanism.

Carly tells her that she'll figure it out at some point. Freddie tells her that she's probably just a lesbian and her bad luck with guys is a sign to succumb to homosexuality once and for all.

He got punched for that. Quite a few times, actually.

Ever since the trio had started their senior year, Freddie had stopped being so fearful of the feisty blonde. He'd hit his growth spurt much later than most other boys and by the time he came back from a summer away in DC for a summer student page program, he had grown almost a foot taller and lost any remains of young boyishness in his face. He had also returned with a long-distance girlfriend by the name of Lucy, much to Sam's utter and complete shock. With the confidence of having a girlfriend that Lucy gave him, Freddie was soon enough standing up to Sam's constant slams and jabs at him and even occasionally firing back with his own insults. It made Sam proud that he had grown a pair and the two had even become better friends because of it.

Anyways, back to her not being good around guys. Because she isn't. The only she guys she's remotely good around are Spencer and Freddie (and the occasional Gibby) and that's because, well, they're Spencer. And Freddie. And _Gibby_. She's used to them. She doesn't have anything to worry about with them. She'll never be surprised by them like she would be with other guys. That's the worst thing about guys, they never cease to surprise.

After a disastrous date with a drummer named Brody that had ended with his car being catapulted with water balloons filled with ketchup, Sam decided that she was tired of the guys at her school and even the guys at the Groovy Smoothie. She was tired of guys her own age. She was tired of trying to talk to them and see if they caught any of her references to pop culture or understood her jokes. They never did. She knew they never would.

It wasn't until she was in a Facebook group for Owl City, one of her current obsessions, that she saw him.

His name was Connor and he was nineteen years old. He was a student at the University of Washington. He didn't seem anything like any of the guys at her high school. He was the guy that she wanted to talk to. And talk to him she did. Every. Single. Day. Online, of course. Anything more personal than that and Sam might wind up having to face the oblivion that she's been living in that Connor's just an internet buddy. That's all he can be. Anything else and everything could be ruined.

If Sam Puckett doesn't do well being _around_ guys, surely she won't be able to do well being in a relationship_ with_ a guy.

She is making a ham sandwich in Carly's kitchen when her Facebook IM beckons her from her Dell Mini.

"Internet boy is summoning." Freddie calls out to her from where he is sitting on Carly's couch, texting Lucy. While he's talking to Sam, he doesn't even bother to look up at her. Typical.

"I'm not going to drop this carefully crafted sandwich just to see what he wants, Freddork." Sam calls back at him, placing one final piece of ham on the bread and sticking the other slice on top of it. She looks down at her sandwich and smirks. "Say hello to my little friend."

"You did not just reference your sandwich to _Scarface_." Freddie snorts.

She rolls her eyes. "So what if I did? And back to the Connor situation, his IM will still be there when I get into the living room. It's not like it's going anywhere."

"He wants you to…" Freddie drifts off, surprise suddenly coating his voice. "He wants you to come visit him in _Tacoma?!"_

Even though she swore it wouldn't, her sandwich fell out of her hands and onto the counter as she rushed towards her computer.

Surely enough, what Freddie said was true.

**_From Connor F:_**

_**I was thinking about our conversation from yesterday, about how people go completely nuts once football season starts? I think we should test our theory out. Huskies home game on Saturday afternoon…I think you should come mock the football fans mercilessly with me. Interested?**_

Sam's jaw falls open and she stares at the invitation in front of her in wonder.

"Connor wants you to come to Tacoma?!" Carly squeals from where she has suddenly appeared at her best friend's side. "Sam, that's…_awesome_!"

"Awesome?" Freddie snorts. "How is that _awesome_?" he glances over at his blonde friend, who has an excited twinkle in her blue eyes. He shakes his head at her. "Sam, you're not _seriously_ considering _going_ are you?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Carly asks confusingly.

"She doesn't even know him!" Freddie exclaims, pointing an accusatory finger towards Sam's laptop screen. His voice squeaks, it hasn't done that since he left Seattle back in June. Weird.

"It's not like he's some fat forty year old with barbecue stains on his tee-shirt just preying on innocent girls online. He's on Facebook. All of his friends are U of W students. He has a ton of pictures of himself. He's legit." Carly argues.

While Sam would always be one to add into an argument with her friends, she's staring at her screen in silence.

Meeting Connor could ruin everything. It would make everything _real_. The conversations wouldn't just be online, anonymous conversations anymore. A face and voice would be added into the mix. Even though she'd seen pictures of him before, and there was no arguing that he had that whole Ethan Hawke in _Reality Bites_ thing going on, meeting him would bring everything to a whole new level.

Was she ready for that?

"Sam, you really should think this through before you decide anything." Freddie warns her. His phone vibrates beside him, letting him know that he has a text from Lucy waiting for him, but he makes no motion to answer it, keeping his eyes locked on Sam.

"He's a really cool guy, Sam." Carly fires back. "What's the harm in meeting him? Especially if you're at a public place like a football game with a _ton_ of people around?"

Sam felt like they were the angel and devil on her shoulders, Carly taking up the position of devil, which almost _never_ happened. She could see Freddie's point in reasons as to why she _shouldn't_ meet him. But he was Fredward _Benson_. What the hell did he care who she met and who she dated and who she hung out with? Yeah, she shouldn't care what he thinks.

"Fredweird, I try to stay out of your relationship with Lucy, try and stay out of mine."

Freddie rolled his eyes, not even bothering to argue with her over the fact that she _always_ had something to say about his relationship with Lucy, and fell back onto the couch, grabbing his iPhone and checking his text from Lucy.

_**If you just told her how you felt, you'd feel way better, Freddie. You know that.**_

…as if she'd actually care how he felt; _she_ was telling Connor that she'd see him in Tacoma just as he was reading Lucy's words.

-

It was Freddie who had been assigned the fateful job of driving Sam to the bus station on Saturday morning. Carly had wanted to be the one to drive her, so that she could give her a pep talk, but she was working the morning shift at her job at Skybucks and couldn't make it. So, she was texting her words of advice throughout the ride to the station.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Sam."

Sam rolls her eyes from behind her massive sunglasses that were shaped like stars because, well, they were totally Sam Puckett. "So you've said, Freddo. Many, many times."

"Just looking out for you."

"It's elementary, my dear Watson." She throws back at him. "Nothing to worry about."

He snorts. "That quote was never even _used_ in Sherlock Holmes, just so you know-"

Sam nods, cutting him off. "Yeah, I know, Fred-"

"Kind of like that whole 'Me Tarzan. You Jane.' quote…never actually said. Not exactly." He finishes.

She stares at the road ahead of them in wonder. "How did we go from talking about your interference in my social life to old Sherlock Holmes movies?"

He shrugs, laughing. "We have mild ADD?"

She shrugs back at him. "Must be it."

As he turns into the parking lot, he glances back over at her. "Sam, just be-"

"_Freddie._" Sam groans, their conversation quickly going from fun to frustrating. "Just because we may have shared a kiss together, if you could even call it that, three years ago, you don't have to get all protective over me or anything."

He rolls his eyes, thinking back to their kiss on the fire escape of his and Carly's apartment building back in freshman year. That was when it had all started, his feelings for her, the pathetic pang he felt whenever he saw her go out with other guys, whenever he thought of them kissing just as he and Sam had that one night. It had all started that night. That was the night Freddie Benson changed.

"I'm your _friend_, Sam. _That's_ why I'm looking out for you."

She rolls her eyes as he pulls up in front of Seattle Downtown Bus Depot. "Well, I'm not a little girl, Freddie. I don't need you to look out for me, I'll be fine," she says it in a hostile tone, then looks down and softly adds in, "thanks for the ride," before opening up the door to his Volvo and slamming it shut after her as she makes her way towards the main doors, her canvas messenger bag slapping her against her hip with every step she took.

Freddie lets out a sigh and glances down at his steering wheel before glancing back up at the road in front of him and pulling out of the parking lot.

He kicks off the radio one minute into driving back to his apartment. For some reason, the lyrics "I think that possibly, maybe I've fallen for you" were seriously disturbing him.

_Stupid Landon Pigg with his stupid love songs. _Freddie thought. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Freddie then laughs to himself. What was he, _five_?

No. He is seventeen.

Seventeen and jealous over a nineteen-year-old who is going to be with Sam. All day long. While Freddie sits around like an idiot at his apartment, waiting for her to show up at Carly's and tell her all about her exciting, romantic day with _Connor_.

Tonight won't come fast enough.

-

Sam's foot jiggles anxiously as she sits on the bench at the front of the Tacoma Greyhound station, the bench that Connor told her to wait for him by. She was going to see him soon. All of their internet flirting would finally come to a head.

Connor didn't necessarily get her jokes or quips about pop culture, but he made up for it in other departments. Like his use of poetry and metaphors. Usually Sam would think it was completely tacky for some guy to spout off e.e. Cummings to her during an IM conversation, but not when Connor did it. When Connor used his poetry, he sounded profound. He sounded mature and perfect. Like some guy that hung out in coffee shops, writing lyrics on stained napkins and carrying nothing more than his guitar on his back. It was _hot_.

She didn't know why Freddie was so concerned about today. It's not like anything bad is going to happen between her and Connor. She's a tough girl, if he gets out of line; she's smart enough to know to get away from him, but not before kicking his ass. She _knows_ these things. How can Freddie _not_? He's her friend, pretty much her _best _friend, shouldn't he know all these things about her by now?

"Sam?" she hears a husky voice say from in front of her. Her heart begins to hammer against her chest as she glances up and sees him. Connor. Shaggy auburn hair, tall and lean, open plaid shirt with a white tee under it. All the makings of a hot guitar player _indeed_. He glances at her sunglasses curiously, it almost looks like he's frowning. "What's up with the shades?"

She ignores the jab and instead smirks, wiping all thoughts of Freddie out of her hand as she stands up to meet Connor. "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world…" she says, stepping closer towards him.

He eyes her curiously, a playful smile on his lips. "It should actually be in the _entire_ instead of _all the_, but I'll let it slide." He laughs, before sliding an arm over her shoulder and leading her out of the bus station.

"It's a movie quote," she starts to explain, but he doesn't seem like he's paying much attention.

-

On the way to the Huskies stadium, Connor talked (and talked and talked) about how insipid most of the people he went to school with were, how all they cared about was sports and how they were all going to get "such a slap in the face" when they saw that they weren't prepared for the real world. That none of this football "bullshit" would matter in three years. How he would be sitting high with his novel and they would all be sitting in cubicles, hating their lives.

She didn't remember him being this annoying online. _Was_ he this annoying online?

Her phone vibrates in her pocket once Connor is parked and they are making their way into the stadium, he's grimacing at all the passerby's with their foam fingers and jerseys.

She pulls her phone out and actually finds herself smiling once she sees that it's Freddie. Not a big smile, mind you, but a smirk. Which is a smile in terms of Sam Puckett.

_**According to **_**Psycho**_**, a boy's best friend is his mother. I think my mom is taking that a little too seriously. I've just been informed that she's signed us up for mother-son bowling league. The next oldest person in the league is EIGHT.**_

She lets out a snort followed quickly by a laugh, typical Mrs. Benson. She really needed to find a husband. And fast. Otherwise she's going to wind up following Freddie all the way to UCLA and hiding in his closet. And God knows that that would add for some awkward moments…and a million hilarious ones.

"What?" Connor asks, looking over at her curiously.

She shakes her head. "Nothing, my friend was just comparing his mother to…" she shakes her head, he wouldn't get it, she knows he wouldn't. "It's not important."

He shrugs as the pair of them find their seats in the stadium. Each girl that passes the pair coos a "hey Connor" in his ear. Sam loses count at how many after twenty-two.

"You're popular." She snorts, trying to sound lighthearted as she says it once their seated in the bleachers.

He shrugs. "Yeah, girls love me, what can I say?" he then blushes, just a little bit. "I only have eyes for one though, really."

Her heart begins to hammer at full speed._ Omigod, _she thinks to herself. _That's so corny. But…sweet. Yeah…sweet._

She's fully prepared for what's going to come next, a kiss in a crowd full of people, she can totally handle that. True, the only other kiss she's ever had took place when she was fourteen and sitting on a fire escape with Freddie, but so what? That was _years _ago. Freddie had moved on with Lucy and now she would move on with Connor. _Finally_.

Just as she thinks he's going to lean in, he stands up, waving. "Meg, over here!"

She freezes.

…MEG?

Who in the fuck is _Meg_?

She gets her answer, though, when she sees a girl with long, messy brown hair approaching them. Approaching Connor. She smiles at him and he brushes past Sam and meets her on the stairs, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

That…that…that _ASS_!

For two months, he's been talking with her, flirting with her, he never once mentioned a Meg. His Facebook status wasn't shown on his profile, but she assumed that meant he was _single_. If you're in a relationship, isn't it supposed to be showcased for all the Facebook world to see?

Her phone vibrates in her pocket once more, she tears her eyes away from the vertical _From Here to Eternity_ moment and glances down at her phone. Another text from Freddie.

_**STELLA!!!**__**I find it mildly concerning that you didn't respond to my text in 2.5 seconds as you normally do, are you just having **_**that**_** much fun on your date??**_

If he only knew.

She rolls her eyes, standing up and grasping the bottle of Peppy Cola that she had picked up at the bus station before Connor had come to get her. She twists the top off and makes her way towards the couple.

Connor glances down at Sam, smiling at her like she's a child. "Sam, this is Meg, my girlfriend."

Sam nods. "Hi Meg, I'm the girl that your boyfriend has been flirting with for the past two months and is most definitely_ not_ his cousin like he probably told you I was."

Connor's face falls. She caught him. She always catches them. She's always known that guys are full of surprises. She can't be with a guy full of surprises. That just doesn't work for her.

Meg's jaw drops at Connor. "Con, you said-"

"Here." Sam cuts her off, handing Meg the bottle of Peppy Cola. "Feel free to dump this on his head, you have much more reason to than I do," and with that, she makes her way down the stairs of the bleachers, only stopping once more to turn around and face Connor. "And by the way? It _is_ supposed to be _all the_ instead of _entire_, so don't talk to me with all your grammatical proofing bullshit like I'm an imbecile. I know my _Casablanca_ quotes." She shakes her head. "And that plaid flannel shirt? That fad was over thirteen years ago, dude." She makes her way down the rest of the stairs of the bleachers, only stopping her walk of pride when she makes it to the parking lot and realizes that she doesn't have any money to go home with. She'd assumed that Connor would drive her home.

Without thinking about it for much more than a second, she punches in her speed dial and waits.

"Could you come pick me up?"

-

Freddie Benson is the perfect listener. He shows all the right facial expressions when appropriate, he makes all the right remarks. He's the perfect listener.

But when Sam Puckett describes her disastrous "date" with Connor, all he can do is ignore his urge to drive back to the stadium and punch Connor in the face for treating Sam like such shit. What kind of a guy does that? Doesn't tell a girl about his girlfriend and still proceeds to shamelessly flirt with her?

No, in Freddie's case it's totally different. He's merely pretending to have a girlfriend to make another girl _jealous_. Nobody's being hurt in the process. He's not Connor.

As she carries on about how Connor and his dense girlfriend so obviously deserve each other, all Freddie can think about is all the ways that he is so much better for Sam than Connor.

"I get you, Sam." Freddie cuts her off as she's in the middle of describing the look on Connor's face when she caught him in his lie.

Sam glances over at him confusingly. "What?"

Shit. He said that out loud. He takes in a deep breath. "I said, I get you."

"Did I ever say that you…_don't_ get me?"

He rolls his eyes, frustrated. He hates getting frustrated. When he gets frustrated, it results in him pulling over to the side of the road and climbing out of the car.

Of course, he normally doesn't get frustrated whilst driving with Sam Puckett in the front seat next to him. Which means that he isn't used to being followed out of the car when he gets frustrated.

"You've been going on and going on for the past three years about how nobody in Seattle gets you, how they don't get your jokes or movie quotes, how nobody understands you. But me? I get you, Sam. You _know_ that I get every movie reference that you make. You _know_ that. And you hate that all the guys here are full of surprises and you don't know what to expect out of them, but me? You know_ me._ You know that I'd never do anything that would completely floor you. You know that I'll always understand your jokes, even when I don't want to. You know that I love every bizarre thing that you do and that I think those star-shaped sunglasses define everything about you perfectly. You know that I'd never lie to you about having…" he drifts off at that point, shaking his head. He can't lie to her. And if he would have finished his sentence, he would have lied to her.

But, she's already caught on. Her eyebrows rise. "Why are you telling me all of this, Freddie? Wouldn't Lucy be a little pissed off to know that her boyfriend-"

"Lucy's a friend, Sam." He glances over at her, but she doesn't seem shocked, merely amused. Amused and bewildered. "I thought if I told you I had a girlfriend that you'd-"

"Get jealous or something?" she asks, stepping closer to him.

He shrugs. "Or something."

She rubs her lips together, he tries to resist the urge to stare, but he can't.

She lets out a slow breath, meeting his eyes with her own. "Or something."

Those two words told Freddie everything that he needed to know. Those two words gave him all the answers. So, before another word could be spoken between them, he reached out and pulled her towards them, filling in the gap that separated them with his lips pressed to her own. Her arms slid around his neck instantly, feeling the sparks from the hairs on her head to the tips of her toes.

He broke apart from her, smiling down at her sweetly, bashfully, in an adorable way that was so totally _Freddie_. "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world…I'm glad you walked into mine."

She winces sarcastically. "You know, it's actually supposed to be _entire_ instead of _all the_, but I'll let it slide just this once."

He rolls his eyes, laughing and pulling her closer towards him once more. "Shut up, Sam." For once, Sam Puckett listens to him.

Freddie might not be wrong about much, but he was wrong about one thing.

Today, he had surprised her. He had surprised her more than anyone had _ever_ surprised her.

-

**THE END!**

**-**

**Ta-da!**

**-**

**Hope that wasn't too terrible! It's 1:45 AM and I've been going at this non-stop for two hours…my iTunes has frozen and has been playing **_**Falling In Love At a Coffee Shop **_**for the past thirty minutes. I should have it word-for-word memorized by now.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Or at least didn't hate it!**

**-**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

**XOX,**

**degrassichick**


End file.
